


After Hours

by RapGodLeeChan (egotistical)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistical/pseuds/RapGodLeeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After night falls and everyone else goes to sleep, Jihoon and Soonyoung do a little talking of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> some late night soonhoon for y'all

"Soonyoung…?"

Soonyoung's eyes shot open at the soft, familiar voice. It wasn't like he was totally asleep anyways, but the boy was falling close to it. The voice ripped through the almost unsettling silence of the dorm at night, something that was completely different from the constant roar during the day—when they were there, of course.

Soonyoung knew what the other wanted. He came to know it quite well—it became a routine. It didn't happen every night, but it happened often enough for Soonyoung to start catching on. The blond-haired boy was often foolish and playful around his fellow members, but he was by no means slow. He couldn't get mad at the other for doing it, it was completely understandable and Jihoon wasn't exactly the kind of person to adjust right away. As soon as the lights would shut off and the last kid closed his eyes, Jihoon would wait a few moments, which seemed to feel like an eternity for him, and then call out to his bunk partner-- Soonyoung. 

"Jihoon, you're still awake? It's late… we have an early schedule tomorrow. You should really get some sleep."

Soonyoung would just humor him. He knew very well that Jihoon would not just go to sleep because he told him, especially not on these kind of nights. Soonyoung was thankful that he at least decided to come home with the others, and not lock himself away in the studio at their company. Countless mornings has Soonyoung found Jihoon, twisted in the most uncomfortable ways in his chair that was twice the size of him, or just flat out passed out over his desk that held his equipment, and the occasional action figure.

"I know, but… I can't sleep."

The smaller male's voice was raspy, and his words were slowly spoken. He pulled his blanket up and over the bottom half of his face, biting down on his lower lip.

Soonyoung knew he couldn't sleep. He even knew why he couldn't sleep, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He was afraid that it would make him insecure. He was afraid that it would give him the realization that he was doing this on a regular basis. Most of all, Soonyoung was afraid that he would stop reaching out for him.

So, he would just let him talk.

"Mm. Go ahead. I'm listening."

And with this it gave Jihoon this silent entrance to take the new weights of the day that have been pounding down on his shoulders and let them all flow out, mixing and intertwining with the burdens Soonyoung carried himself. Soonyoung would listen, and give occasional comments and sounds of understanding, sometimes offering his own take on the situation which wasn't necessary, but much appreciated. Really, Jihoon just needed someone to listen.

Sometimes, on particularly rough and stressful days, Soonyoung could hear Jihoon's voice choke up. He would begin extending the pauses between his words until eventually his voice would crack, causing him to go silent for what seemed like forever. Jihoon wasn't one to cry, and the remaining 12 all knew it. Soonyoung never knew if he actually did cry, since it was dark and his vision was limited from his bunk. If Jihoon ever did, he was careful not to make a sound. 

Tonight, Soonyoung climbed out of his own bunk and made his way down the ladder, slipping into Jihoon's bed just so they could be closer while they spoke. He's done it before, so it wasn't anything new to Jihoon, and he definitely didn't mind.

As Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged whispers, there was a moment of silence, which Soonyoung found strange because he could have sworn that he did not hear any signs of the other choking up, nor had the topic been a particularly triggering one. The silence hung dead around them before Jihoon finally piped up.

"You know… Though you probably don't notice it, which I can totally understand—I appreciate you a lot, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung turned on his side to face the other, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, slightly. Jihoon was right. His affection was hidden under a strict, strong-willed exterior despite his sweet appearance, but Soonyoung could see right through that.

“I know, I notice it. I appreciate you, too.”

As his vision began to adjust to the darkness surrounding them, he could have sworn he saw a small smile on the other’s face appear and then leave as fast as it came. That was it for the night—his lids closed slowly and his breathing steadied, his chest rising up and down slower than usual. Soonyoung had done his deed, but instead of crawling back up to his own bed, he decided to linger in the other’s for a moment longer. He tucked one arm under his head and examined the smaller boy—his light skin, his slightly parted lips, and the way he looked so free of tension—something that wasn’t evident in him during the day. Slowly, hesitantly, Soonyoung reached out for the others hand, cradling in gently in his palm, closing his own eyes.

And, you see, Jihoon wasn't a very talkative person unless you came to him first, or unless he was threatening the other members or making plans with the leader. And if you saw Jihoon and Soonyoung with your own two eyes, you wouldn't think the two were close except for their occasional horse playing on the good, relaxing days that seldom came. Soonyoung was the type to make a lot of noise. A little too much noise for Jihoon's taste, especially when he was paired up with Seokmin, and maybe that was one of the reasons you didn't see the two together. Soonyoung knew that, and he more than willingly allowed Jihoon his space. 

But sometimes, at night, when the light shuts off and the last kid closes his eyes, maybe—just maybe, Jihoon needs a little bit of Soonyoung's noise. And Soonyoung was okay with giving that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff


End file.
